PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the ?Cardiovasology? Training Program at Mayo Clinic is to address national needs in developing, diversifying, and sustaining the next generation workforce in cardiovascular science and medicine, and from whom new leaders in this multidisciplinary field will emerge. The renewal, for years 41 to 45, builds on a legacy of excellence with demonstrated track-records in scientific proficiency and productivity, extramural support and academic placement, contributing to the nation?s best practices for the betterment of health. Drawing from the highest educational standards and cutting-edge technological platforms, ?Cardiovasology? is customized to match the background and career path of each trainee providing opportunities to widen interests and expand capabilities in pursuit of evolving scientific advances. Heart failure is the central theme, informed by morbidity and mortality trends. The interactive, diverse faculty of 32 funded subject matter experts from 11 departments, with robust mentoring records, enables team-science training across basic, translational, clinical and population science tracks. Spanning tracks, curricula are practical, relevant and timely, and focus on application of research methods to address patient needs optimizing the trainee's ability to challenge, refine or create paradigms. Newly established local/regional/national transdisciplinary synergies expedite high- throughput discovery and data mining, disease model interrogation, clinical trial execution, health disparities research, and community outcomes. Program strength rests in leveraging Mayo Clinic investments in state-of- the-art infrastructures and institutional priorities in individualized medicine, regenerative medicine, and science of health care delivery, expanding the means for novel diagnostics, prognostics and therapeutics. Content in disruptive innovation and deep learning (including artificial intelligence, augmented reality, advanced biotherapies), and prominence in product development, regulatory science, and bio-business, further equip trainees with the readiness to apply new know-how to combat heart failure burden and actuate the NHLBI Strategic Plan. The renewal capitalizes on degree-granting programs, and attracts highly competitive MD, MD/PhD, and PhD candidates from across the nation with a recognized emphasis on participation of women. A history of strong recruitment and retention, supplemented with a fellow-to-faculty career development program, has fostered the stepwise launch of competitive independent careers. Accordingly, ?Cardiovasology? requests the continuous support for six postdoctoral trainees. Committed to a community of diversity to attract high quality candidates, provide trainees with essential skillsets and new competencies, the Program actively builds the workforce of the future supplying the pipeline to meet a 2030 trajectory. The renewal underscores the creative, innovative and dynamic vision of the ?Cardiovasology? Training Program empowering the emerging academic cadre to lead the way in turning science into cardiovascular health.